Pokemon Academy: Starting Anew
by EternalOrigin
Summary: BEING REVISED


**So I am creating this story because I want to have another one that I can work on while having writers block on Every Light, Every Shadow. (I don't have writers block right now but I'm just saying for future references.)**

**So I will have a bit more strict rules for this story. I will only accept ocs for people that have first posted a review to the story and follow/favorite it. And that you will continue to review.**

**And as the writer of the story I am allowed to choose what Oc's that I want featured.**

**A quick thanks to my Beta-Reader Heart of the Anime for correcting by bad spelling... (I'm working on it.)**

**Also a quick announcement from Heart of the Anime**

**Heart of the Anime: My school and extracurricular activies are currently taking up most of my time so I am not able to write and I am on official hiatus until after the new year but I will try to do random updates when I can.**

**EternalOrigin: For better news is my dad finally got me a new laptop! Yay that means no more crashing old computers with bad laptop keys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my characters and the plot to my story.**

* * *

><p>The bright morning sunshine soared across the ocean and created a spectacular light display, the edges reaching a large bright white boat that was deliviring a young fifteen year old girl to the school of her dreams. Her long sandy blonde hair with flared ends flowed behind her as she adjusted the red and white pokeball cap on her head. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white belt, red and white pokeball shoes, a red and white striped tank top with a black pokeball symbol in the middle, and over that a black sleeveless vest with white pokeballs on the edges.<p>

"Man, how much longer will it take to get there," Jordyn complained as she blew her messy bangs out of her ocean blue eyes. "I've already been on this boat for two days now."

"It should be about another day little sister," A calm voice spoke up. "You were never the one to wait for anything." Slowly an older girl of eighteen walked into Jordyns view. Her matching ocean blue eyes stared Jordyn down as she walked up next to her. The girl wore a simple pair of skinny jeans with brown boots over them, a light green tunic length top with a white cropped jacket over it and a silver necklace with a shining Key Stone in the middle. Then she reached up a gentle hand and checked her dark brown hair on top of her head that was in a braided in a bun.

"Hehe, you know me too well Terri," Jordyn smirked at her older sister. "By the way where's Kyrie at?" she asked. Terri glanced over at Terri as she wondered where her sisters beginner pokemon was at.

"She's practicing combos with Knight right now," Terri answered swiftly. "Matter of fact why don't you come watch them. I want your opinion on the ending combo for my evaluation." Jordyn nodded her head as she followed her sister towards the upper deck of the boat.

On the upper deck Jordyn found Kyrie the Gardevoir and Knight the Gallade launching a barrage of Shadow Balls and Psycho Cuts into the air. The mulitple attacks caused colorful sparks of purple energy to shower Jordyn and her sister Terri.

"Woah," Jordyn whispered as she watched the two seasoned coordinator pokemon continue to flawlessy execute the combo.

"I still think somethings missing," Terri muttered. "I don't think Shadow Ball adds enough sparkle and surprise to the end of the routine. Maybe if I had Kyrie use Psychic while Knight lifted her up into the air..." Terris voice trailed off as she begin to think heavily about the combo.

Jordyn sweat-dropped at her sisters action. "_She always does this when she thinks of a combo_..." Then Jordyn looked up to find a girl staring at Kyrie and Knight as they practiced.

The girl seemed to be around Jordyns age of fifteen and had intelligent blue-green eyes that seemed to memorize every one of Kyrie and Knights moves. While the girl continued to stare down the wind picked up a little bit and caused the girls wavy bright orange hair to be blown back from the side ponytail draped over her shoulder and almost blew her gray cycling cap. The girl was dressed in a short navy blue angled skirt, gray thigh high socks with indigo ankle boots, an indigo tank top with a sleeveless cropped gray shirt over it, a pair of navy blue fingerless gloves that go a little past her wrists, and hanging around her neck was a silver locket that glittered in the bright morning sun.

While the girl was distracted Jordyn took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and surprise her. "Boo," Jordyn blurted out. The girl froze in surprise before jumping into the air.

"What," She quickly turned back around to find Jordyn laughing her butt off. "Why did you do that?" She questioned the sandy blonde furiously.

"It was the perfect opportunity I couldn't resist myself. Besides I saw you watching my sisters pokemon and I thought I might as well introduce myself. The names Jordyn Brooks. What about you," Jordyn asked as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

The young girl sighed as she pondered whether or not to introduce herself, "My name is Evangeline Lay but everyone calls me Eva. I'm from the Hoenn region." Eva answered.

"Cool me too," Jordyn said excitedly. "I lived in Little Root. What part of it were you from?" Jordyn couldn't maintain her excitement as she stared at Eva waiting for her to answer.

"I lived in a mansion outside of Lilycove," Eva replied. "But most of the time I traveled with my father opening up Seal Stores... you know the seals that coordinators use on their ball capsules to make the spectacular openings?"

"Yeah I know what seals are," Jordyn complained. "My sister Terri is a coordinator and gave me a huge lecture on the importance of a seal... my warm chocolate chip cookie was cold by the end of the speech so I couldn't eat it." Jordyns shoulders slumped as she weeped for her lost cookie.

Evas eyes widened slightly as she watched the girl weep over a lost cookie. "Okay..." Eva's voice trailed off akwardly.

"Anyways," Jordyn quickly bounced back. "Why were you watching my sisters' pokemon?"

"Simple, I was watching because of the way the Gardevoir and Gallade were pulling off the combo caught my attention. As I began to watch there moves closer I realized how trained they were, most pokemon can't look as graceful as they do when executing such tough combos. Truly such a rewarding sight for any coordinator," Eva explained.

"So does that mean you're a coordinator," Jordyn asked. "I could get my sister to teach you a thing or two."

Eva drew back in recoil at Jordyn second sentence. "I am a coordinator and I do not need to be taught a thing or two! My mother is a champion coordinator, she taught me everything she knows," Eva quickly regained her composure before speaking again. "Sorry, but I think I should be okay..."

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to upset you Eva. Usually people jump at the offer of having my sister teach them," Jordyn admitted. "I just kind of assumed that you would too..."

Evas' face softened as she replied to Jordyn, "I should be the one apologising, I really dislike people thinking that I don't know a thing about coordinating. My mom told me that peole shouldn't underestimate me."

"Hey I know this is sudden but do you want to battle?" Jordyn blurted out catching Eva by surprise.

"I don't have a pokemon to battle with," Eva quickly answered. "That's what we're going to academy for is to become a trainer, coordinator, or researcher. And we catch our first pokemon when we get there."

"I mean battle with one of my sisters pokemon. I want to test your skills as a future pokemon trainer," Jordyn said excitedly as she dragged Eva over to Terri.

"Terri, Terri, Terri," Jordyn rattled on. "HEY EARTH TO TERRI!" She finally yelled and managed to get her sisters attention.

Terri looked quizically at Jordyn and Eva. "What is it Jordyn? And who is this?" She gracefull answered as she looked Eva over.

"This is Eva my new best friend," Jordyn stated. "And I wanted to know if we could battle against each other using one of your pokemon."

"Anything for you Jordyn," Terri happily answered. "I'll let you choose from these pokemon because Kyrie and Knight are still practicing." Terri reached for the belt strapped to her skinny jeans and withdrew four pokeballs before throwing them into the air and releasing the pokemon inside.

"Beautifly, Flyee," Windy the Beautfily opened up her wings and flew into the sky to stretch them.

"Cherrim, Rim," Cherry the Cherrim danced happily as she transformed from her Overcast form to her Sunshine form after being exposed to the shining sun.

"Lopunny, Lopunny," Grace the Lopunny immedietly began prettying herself and fluffing her long tan ears to perfection.

"Seaking, Sea," King the Seaking quickly flopped over to the nearby pool and layed out in the sun.

"I guess King just wants to sun for now," Terri spoke up. "Then you guys can choose from Windy, Cherry, and Grace."

Jordyn eagerly looked over the three pokemon before choosing one that she had battled with before. "Grace lets battle together again!" Grace eagerly hopped over to Jordyn and gave the young girl a hug.

"Then I choose Windy," Eva grinned. "I've always wanted to battle with a Beautifly." Windy happily flew over to Eva and landed on her head.

"I'll referee the battle and decide when its time too stop it," Terri said. "Jordyn you already know Grace's moves and Eva Windy's moves are..."

Terri whispered the four moves into the Evas ears and the young girls eyes widened in surprise at the last move. "Wow, lets battle then!"

"Take your places girls," Terri said as Jordyn and Eva took their spots on an empty battlefield. "Now Eva you may have the first move! So battle begin!"

"Okay Windy use Bug Buzz," Eva ordered. Windy happily flew up into the and began to vibrate her body while she was surrounded in a red aura. Then she released the red sound waves at Grace who took the damage head on.

"Lopunny Lopunny," Grace fell to the ground as the sound waves caused her tremendous pain.

"Nice start Eva," Jordyn commented. "Now Grace counter with Quick Attack, deal some damage!" Grace busted out of the vibration cocoon with overwhelming speed before she slammed Windy with her body making the Beautifly fall to the ground.

"Come on Windy fly back," Eva encouraged the bug and flying type. Windy quickly regained her composure and flew back into the air. "Psychic attack!" Windys eyes became outlined in blue before the same blue energy surrounde Grace and lifted the Lopunny into the air. Then Windy began slamming Grace repeatedly into the ground causing her damage.

"Launch an Ice Beam at Windy to distract her," Jordyn yelled out. Grace quickly opened her mouth and fired a beam of frozen energy at Windy that hit her head on. Windys wing became frozen and she struggled to maintain her concetration while flapping her other wing. Then the blue energy left Graces body and she happily bounced back over to Jordyn waiting for the next attack.

"Now its time for Jump Kick!" Jordyn ordered Grace. Grace eagerly jumped into the air and swung her leg at the distracted Windy and managed to kick her hard into the ground. Windy struggled to get up but her frozen wing kept her grounded.

"Its time for Morning Sun Windy, heal your wounds!" Eva countered. Windy looked towards the sun and spread her wings wide as she became enveloped in a brilliant white light. When the light faded away the Beautifly was healed of all injuries and happily flew back up into the air.

"Alright girls one last move," Terri warned the two rookie trainers. Jordyn and Eva exchanged matching grins as they gave Terris two pokemon one last command.

"Grace use your spinning Quick Attack!" Jordyn and Grace smiled at each other as the Lopunny jumped up into the air and began to spin with brilliant speed and control.

"Lets use your new Giga Impact Windy!" Eva ordered. Windy acknowledged the girls command and eagerly flew into the air. Windy then began to become surrounded in a spiraling purple and yellow energy before she and Grace slammed into each other.

The two pokemon landed next to each other on the floor as they breathed heavily from the exciting battle.

"Nice job you two," Terri congratulated her two pokemon before heading over to Eva and Jordyn. "And you girls wow that was an amazing battle!" Terri said as she hugged both girls.

"Then you know what this means Eva," Jordyn asked. Eva shook her head up and down in a yes motion.

"We're rivals from now on!" Both girls yelled happily as they clapped their hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats the end of the first chapter let me know what you think? And don't forget to post a review before you submit in an oc! The form will be on my profile.<strong>


End file.
